What we do for love
by sonicxblazey
Summary: Finally back. Title says it all. Please R


What we do for Love

Sonic the hedgehog was walking looking at a photo he had of a lilac cat. "I miss her so much" Sonic thought taking everything he had to not burst out crying. He was walking through the park when he saw it. It was a tree that he and Blaze used to hang out at all the time. Tears began to well up in his eyes at the sight of it.

"I have to be with her!" Sonic thought before another thought crossed his mind "But what if she doesn't want to be with me…"

"I can't go on without her though" Sonic thought. He stared at the tree before he sat under it. "If she ever wants to see me again then she'll know where to come" Sonic thought with tears in his eyes.

_**Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move**_

Sonic just sat there under the tree looking at the photo of her.

As the day passed on a hawk at the park walked over to him and asked Sonic "Sir what are you doing?"

_**Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am**_

"I'm waiting for this girl" Sonic said showing the photo to him. "If you see her would you please tell her that I'm here?" Sonic asked

"Uh sure" The hawk said walking off thinking he was crazy.

As night time began to come and people left Sonic just kept sitting there.

A fox started to walk past him and when they saw him sitting there she started to get some change from her pocket "Here" She said handing the money to Sonic.

_**Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man**_

"I don't want money but if you see this girl will you tell her where I'm at?" Sonic asked her

"Okay" The fox said keeping her money and walked off confused at what just happened

As morning came around Sonic still hadn't moved from his spot. He didn't pay any attention to the flowers blooming into their beautiful reds and yellows or the leaves on the trees changing colors he just watched for her.

_**I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I've been in love with you**_

As people walked through the park Sonic would ask everyone that passed bye "If you see this girl will you tell her where I am?" showing the photo to everyone

_**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**_

A few days passed with Sonic sitting there and some news reporters came up to him

"Sir we have had reports that you have been sitting here for several days without moving from this spot is this true" One reporter asked

"I'm waiting for her" Sonic said pointing to the photo "If you see her would you tell her where I'm at?"

The reporters began to put this live on television while asking him multiple questions but all he would do was ask to tell her where she was at.

_**So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving**_

_**Policeman says son you can't stay here  
I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go**_

Sonic had reporters come all day but as it started to rain they slowly left but he just stayed right there at that spot. The rain fell and slowly ran down the leaves of the tree falling on Sonics head with quiet thumps.

_**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street**_

Blaze was walking around town mentally yelling at herself

"I am so stupid!" Blaze thought "Why did I tell him I wasn't interested!" Blaze yelled at herself in her head as she remembered what caused her to be so mad at herself.

_**So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving**_

_Flashback_

Blaze was walking around the park with Sonic when they got to the tree they would sit under and relax.

Blaze laid down relaxing next to Sonic when suddenly Sonic turned to her

"Blaze" Sonic said

"Yeah Sonic" Blaze answered turning her head towards him

"Blaze we've been friends for a long time right?" Sonic asked her

"Yeah we have" Blaze said with a smile

"We'll Blaze I wanted to, um I just wanted to tell you that, um…." Sonic began nervously

"Yes Sonic?" Blaze asked him starting to frown because he was acting so nervous

"Blaze I was wondering if you would like to go on a…. date" Sonic finally got out shakily

Blazes eyes widened and began to blush when she heard this "Uh Sonic I uh" For the first time in her life she didn't know what to say.

Sonic stood there waiting for an answer sweating heavily hoping she would say yes.

Blazes mind was going a million miles per hour "Sonics asking me out? What do I say? I have a crush on him but this feels so awkward. What if it doesn't work out? I don't want it to feel awkward when I'm around him. What do I say?!"

Blaze finally managed to get some words out "S-Sonic I'm flattered b-but if it doesn't work out everything between us would be so awkward and I don't want that to happen." Blaze got out shakily

Sonic ears drooped and his face fell "Oh I understand Blaze" Sonic said sadly

"I'm sorry Sonic" Blaze said to him sadly her ears drooping too.

_End of Flashback_

"I was such an idiot!" Blaze yelled in her head. "It was because I said that that everything got so awkward between us to the point where I had to move away!" She yelled at herself mentally.

_**People talk about the guy  
Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa  
There are no holes in his shoes  
But a big hole in his world**_

_**Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you**_

Blaze kept on walking when a female cat and falcon started to walk by her but stopped when they saw her "Hey you!" The cat yelled at Blaze

Blaze turned to them and they gasped "It's her isn't it!" The cat said to the falcon

"Yeah it is" the falcon answered

"What do you mean it's her" Blaze asked them

"You're the girl that guy in Station Square is waiting for!" the cat said to Blaze

"Wait what?" Blaze said "What do you mean what guy"

"Don't you watch the news he's the biggest story there is right now" the falcon said "There is this hedgehog sitting at this tree in Station Square Park waiting for a girl that looks just like you"

Blazes eyes widened and ran off as fast as she could to the hotel she was living in at the moment.

_**I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved**_

_**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**_

When Blaze got to the hotel she ran straight up to her room and turned the TV to a news channel and watched.

"And that's it for the weather today" A bear said "Now back to you Sarah" He said to a red hedgehog.

"Thank you Blake" Sarah said "And now to today's top story a local resident of Station Square has not moved from under a tree in Station Square Park and know to a camera crew"

Blaze had a hard time breathing from anticipation as it went to the camera crew.

"We are here in Station Square Park where a local resident has stayed under a tree for 9 days without moving even in the rain." A black and white dotted dog said. "And now to talk to this determined resident."

Blazes eyes widened when they turned the camera towards the resident where she could see it was Sonic.

"Sir why have you sat here for 9 days straight everyone would like to know" The dog asked Sonic.

Sonic just looked at the dog and said "I'm waiting for this girl" Sonic said showing his photo of Blaze to the camera "And if anyone sees her would you please tell her where I'm at."

_**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet  
Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street**_

Blaze's had a shocked look on her face as she absorbed what she just heard. She turned off the TV and didn't know what to do.

"Sonics waiting for me? He's been waiting for me for 9 days? He's waiting for me under the tree that we once hanged out at and he wouln't move until I come to him?" Blaze's mind began to go a million miles per hour again trying to figure out what to do but Blaze knew what to do.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake" Blaze told herself as she left the hotel and began to head as fast as she could for Station Square.

_**So I'm not moving  
('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)  
I'm not moving  
(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)**_

Sonic sat under the tree alone. All of the reporters had left leaving Sonic alone.

He just sat there.

_**I'm not moving  
(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)  
I'm not moving  
(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)looking everywhere as the sun started to set.**_

When he heard a feminine voice say "Sonic"

His eyes widened. The voice sounded just like…. "Could it really be her?!" Sonic thought before he turned around to see Blaze standing there

"Blaze!" Sonic yelled running up to her hugging her.

"Sonic!" Blaze yelled back hugging him.

"Sonic I'm so sorry! I like you I always have I just thought that something would happen and ruin our friendship!" Blaze cried to Sonic with tears running down her face.

"It's okay Blaze" Sonic said rubbing her back crying himself.

Blaze looked at Sonic before kissing him on the lips.

Sonic's eyes widened but he began to kiss back

When they broke the kiss Blaze cried "Sonic I want to be with you so will you please be my boyfriend"

Sonic didn't hesitate at all before answering "Of course Blaze I love you" He said smiling

Blaze smiled back at him and they shared another kiss

_**Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move**_

**We'll it's been forever I know but my computer stopped working for a while and I had to send it in where they ended up wiping my hard drive so I lost all my other stories so I decided to see where I was again. Sorry for me taking so long to post anything. I'm going to start on the sequel to "The After Years" which will include new characters, people changing, true intentions being revealed, and love**

**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer- Sonicxblazey doesn't own the Script or the song The Man Who Can't Be Moved**


End file.
